Bedtime Story
by mslynn1994
Summary: Lily can't get to sleep, so what does her mom do? Tell her a bedtime story, but is this story more truth than fantasy? Follow Levy, the fairy Princess as she is about to marry her childhood friend Gajeel, the iron dragon and survive all the dangers that threaten her. Mainly GaLe pairing with some Gruvia and Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does, but I wish I did. :(**

The sound of small footsteps came running down the stairs at a quick pace.

"Mommy, mommy, come quick there's a monster in here."

A small sigh escapes from the blue haired woman as she lifts her head from the fantasy of words that she was in.

"Lily how many times do I have to tell you that there are no monsters in your room?"

The tiny girl shook her head full of wild dark blue hair and grabbed her mom's hand, dragging her up the stair into her room with shelves full of books along the walls.

"But mommy, this time I heard it; it was a growling noise in my closet."

"Ok do you want me to check it for you?"

"Yes"

"Ok sweetheart I will".

The petite woman gets up and walks toward the closet. She grabs the knob, twists it slowly, and opens the door.

"See there's nothing in here"

"But, but…" Lily says looking at the empty closet door confused

"But, nothing sweetie, you're safe, it was just you imagination." Lily's mother said while smiling at her innocent little daughter.

Lily looked at her mom with tear stained blood red eyes, which she shared with her father, and a runny red nose.

"Mommy can you read me a bed time story?" Lily asked while looking at her mother.

"Sure Lily, which one would you like me to read to you?"

Lily looked around her room which held a plethora of books but couldn't find one she already heard or read herself.

"I don't know which one I want" Lily said looking at her mother with a sad expression on her face.

"Then how about I make one up for you"

Lily jumped up and down, waving her hand in the air while screaming out yes. Her mother laughed at her daughter's reaction

"Ok, ok calm down and get into your bed".

Lily ran to her bed and climbed under her covers. She poked her head up from under the covers with a big grin on her chubby face.

"What story are you going to tell me mommy?" Lily asked

"Hmm, how about one about a fairy princess?"

"Yay, I love fairies." Lily said with her smile getting even bigger than before.

The mother laughs and pats her daughter's head.

"I know Lily, that's why I'm telling you this story. Now sit still and be quite so I can tell it to you."

"Ok mommy." Lily said while lying down in her bed and turning her head towards her mom.

"Once in a faraway land called Magnolia, there lived a princess that went by the name of…"

**Hey, I've been on this site for awhile and finally decided to write a story. Review if you want. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Levy, Levy, wake up! It's almost time for breakfast and father wants to speak with us."

"Go away Lucy, I'm tired" said a muffled tired voice under the satin orange sheets that haphazardly covered the bed.

"That's your fault, if you didn't stay up all night reading that book then you... OW! Did you just throw a pillow at me?"

"Yes now shut up and let me sleep."

It wasn't my fault I stayed up so late. If that book wasn't so interesting I would have been able to put it down. Darn books, this happens every time. Why are books so time consuming?

"Fine I'll just get Juvia to wake you up. JUVIA!" Lucy yelled.

Dang it I don't need to be drenched in cold water this morning. Ugh I guess it's time for me to get up. Quickly I tried to get from under my covers, but I just ended up tangling myself even more. Why do I have so many covers anyway? They probably weigh more than me. Ugh this is so annoying.

"Juvia is here. What did you need Lucy?" Juvia said when she came bouncing into my room. Who is this cheery in the morning anyway? It takes me at least an hour to be completely wake and I'm still not on the same level as she is.

"No, no, she doesn't need anything. I'm up." Finally I found my way out of bed looking at my two sisters.

"Did you two really just wake up and come straight to my room to wake me up?"

"Yeah why?" They both answered in unison.

Ugh I wish I could look that perfect waking up, but no I don't. While Lucy has long straight blond hair that shines like the stars and Juvia has long blue wavy sea like hair, I got stuck with the blue nest hair that I have to tie back in order to keep it out of my face. At least all my hair ties are cute and match what I'm wearing.

"Your hair isn't that bad and your hair ties are really cute." Said Lucy

Dang it, I really need to stop saying what I'm thinking out loud.

"Yeah you really do, it's almost as bad as I-speak-in-third-person over here." Lucy says while pointing her thumb to the side at Juvia.

"Hey, Juvia doesn't have a problem. Juvia just likes talking like this" she says while pointing her finger at Lucy and glaring at her angrily.

Lucy puts up her hand defensively in front of her "calm down Juvia, I know you don't have a problem. Now come on guys, we're going to be late for out meeting with father."

"Ok, ok just let me get ready." I turned towards my mirror and grabbed a brush to tame the mane I call hair while the other two went to go get dressed. After I was done I put on my orange dress, being careful around my wings, put on my matching orange hair tie, and walked out my room, through the long maze-like hallways, and to the dining room that held a buffet of food.

"Levy my dear, you're finally here, quick sit down and join the rest of us so we can talk." Said my father King Makarov

I quickly set down in my chair next to Juvia and Lucy. Ugh why is everything so big?! Even my chair is too big. I hate being small. I wonder if this is how father feels since I got my height from him even though I am slightly taller. I wonder how he feels when he sits on the thrown because that thing is huge. Juvia and Lucy don't have to deal with this since they got their height from our late mother.

"As the three of you know, the kings in the three neighboring kingdoms have suddenly passed away. King Igneel, King Metalicana, and King Silver. Now their three sons must take over their kingdoms but first they must have a queen by their sides."

Well I knew where this was going, as long as I don't get King Silver's son, I heard Juvia's been in love at first sight and obsessed with him, and she gets a little crazy and a lot scary when you take things that she thinks belong to her.

"What does that have to do with us?" Lucy asked looking confused

Really? She didn't understand what was happening? I wonder if Juvia… Yep she understands, I can tell by the happy glazed look she has on her face. She's probably already passed the wedding and on her fourth child right now in her daydreams.

"It means that you three are going to marry them." My father states happily

Wow, I've never heard Lucy this quiet before. It's wonderful not to hear her voice for once, it's kinda soothing. She may be in a state of shock but hey it's quiet.

"Now that there are no arguments, I will tell out who you are marrying." Father said. He then turns and looks around the table at us and stops at Lucy. "My daughter Lucy, the celestial fairy, you will be marrying King Igneel's son, prince Natsu, the fire-lightning dragon."

"WHAT! He's a dragon!" Screamed Lucy as she came out of shock.

Dang it I was just enjoying the quiet. Wait no she just went back into shock. Father then turned to Juvia. Please let her get King Silver's son please.

"My daughter Juvia, the water fairy, you will be marrying King Silver's son" Oh thank goodness "Prince Gary, the ice demon."

Nice matching dad both water and ice together. If their child doesn't have snow powers or is name after something dealing with water then I will be disappointed.

A loud bang sounds throughout the room.

What was that? Did something- oh wait it was just Juvia falling out of her chair when she fainted. I thought something unusual just happened.

"And you, my daughter Levy, the fairy of knowledge, you will be marrying King Metalicana's son Prince Gajeel, the iron-shadow dragon."

Gajeel, Gajeel why does that name sound familiar? Oh yeah now I remember. Wow, I'm marrying my childhood friend. I forgot he was Metalicana's son. He used to call me all sorts of short related nickname which I hope he forgot. I wonder what he looks like now. As a child he had short black hair, deep red eyes, and piercings along his face and arms. I remember that I used to the he was cute and I also had a crush on him. I can't wait to see him again.

"Well you all will be leaving and heading to their kingdoms tomorrow morning so I suggest you pack Levy, I'll tell the other two when they're coherent again."

"Ok father. I'll go now." I got up from my chair and walked back to my room.

Hmm how am I going to pack all this? Well duh use my magic. Using hand motions I create the word BOX and it's in the shape of, surprise, a box. Lucy and Juvia have powers too. Lucy's is that she can summon human versions of the zodiac signs which she will probably use to help her pack. Juvia's power is that she can control water and that her whole body made up of water as well. Her power's won't help her pack but I feel like she already had her stuff packed since she meet prince Gray in hope that this day will come soon.

After I was done packing, I grabbed the book I was reading the previous and set on my bed to start reading. Right before I opened the book there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I yelled at whoever was on the other side while I put my book back on the night stand beside me.

The door open and in came Lucy and Juvia.

"Hey Levy we wanted to talk before we all leave in the morning." Said Lucy

"Ok come sit down on the bed so we can talk"

They both came over and set on the end on my bed and turned to face me.

"So how are you both feeling about this arrangement? Do you agree with what father has decided? Are you both happy?" Lucy asked

"Well Juvia thinks that this is a wonderful arrangement. Juvia has wanted to marry Gray-sama since Juvia meet him. Now is Juvia chance and Juvia will have 40 babies with Gray-sama." Juvia said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Well I knew Juvia would be happy, but what about you Levy. How do you feel about this?"

"Well I think that this would happen eventually, I mean we're princesses Lucy we were going to marry a prince and become queen someday and at least we actually know the princes and have some sort of feelings for them. Don't act like we don't know you had a thing for Natsu for a while but never talked to him because you thought he was with Princess Lisanna."

Lucy's faces turned bright red at the mention of her feelings for Natsu. "I know I guess I'm just a little scared. I mean what if he doesn't like me and I end up in a loveless marriage. I don't want that to happen. Lucy stated sadly.

"Lucy, Juvia believes that Natsu-san like you. Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? Juvia thinks he shares the same feelings as you." Juvia says while patting Lucy on the back to calm her down.

"I agree with Juvia. Natsu likes you, so you don't have to worry about that." I tell Lucy.

"Ok, I guess if you guys both see it then maybe it's true and I have nothing to worry about. Thanks guys I just really was worried about that." Lucy says smiling at both of us.

"Juvia thinks we should go to sleep so we won't be tired on our trip tomorrow to meet our future husbands."

"Juvia's right. Levy; don't stay up all night reading again. You know you want to see your life-long crush tomorrow. Teased Lucy as they got up and left my room

I blushed at what Lucy said and turned towards the book that was lying beside me. I guess I won't read it tonight and just catch up on my sleep so I won't be tried in the morning. I laid down in my bed, wrapped the covers around me and feel into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning in a slight panic. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he does and somehow our time apart has made him hate me? What if he already has someone he loves and he was just forced into marriage with me? What if, what if, what if? Many scenarios ran through my mind, each one worse than the one before. I didn't have the same reassurance as Lucy or the doubtless mind of Juvia. I have read many books where arranged marriages have gone wrong and I don't want any of that. I want what I read in other books that ended well and made me dream of what my life could be like. I want a happy marriage with my knight in shining armor and have many kids with him. Not as many as Juvia though, like three or four is just fine.

Ugh, I just need to stop thinking, which is hard since I am the fairy of knowledge. I just need to stay positive. There is a strong chance that we will work out since we knew each other as friends and it wasn't one of those unknown marriages.

"I can do this. I can do this." I keep chanting to myself

I got out of my bed after I managed to calm myself down. Brushed my hair till it was manageable. Got dressed, and created the word "CLOUD", placed my boxes on it and floated them out the room. Before leaving I turned towards my empty room for the last time, remembering all the things that happened here.

"I hope everything at my new home will be as happy as it was here." I hoped as I closed the door on one chapter of my life and began the next chapter the further I walked away.

Once outside I spotted three carriages that each belonged to our future kingdoms. Each looked like a regular royal carriage but had different designs. Lucy's had flames along the sides of it, Juvia's was painted an ice blue color with snowflakes along it and mine was painted so it would look like it was made of metal with black around the edges. I turned to Lucy and Juvia, who shared the same happy yet sad face that I assumed I had as well.

"So this is it, after we leave we won't be seeing each other like we use to No more late night talks in each other's rooms. No more practicing our magic together, and no more sneaking junk food when our father isn't looking. It's all over now" said Lucy with tears in her eyes.

"Don't say it like we're never going to see each other again. We'll be at each other's weddings; we'll talk on our lacrimas whenever we can. We'll visit each other, and when we have children we'll bring them over to play with each other." I told her.

"Juvia agrees with Levy, this isn't a goodbye more like a see you later. Juvia will see Levy and Lucy again soon." Juvia said cheerfully.

"I guess you're right. I'm just going to miss you both and father as well." Lucy says with a small smile on her face.

"We're going to miss you and father too Lucy but we will see each other again." I told her.

After we were done talking, we each hugged each other and we went into our carriages and went our separate ways.

The journey to Oak town was very long and boring. Luckily I brought a book with me to read. After managed to read a few pages, the carriage suddenly stopped.

"Um, hello? Are we there yet?" I asked because I was uncertain how long we were actually stopped for. No one answered, so I poked my head out of the window and was surprised and scared at what I saw.

Hundreds of dark shadow like creatures were coming towards the carriage and the guards that were with me were nowhere to be found which made me wonder how long we really had stopped here. I got out of the carriage and took off running in the direction that I though Oak town was in.

"Help, someone help me!" I yelled breathlessly as I continued to run, until I tripped and fell on the ground. Yep not only was a short, I was also slightly clumsy and at the worse times is when I would show this trait like right now, when I'm running for my life. My foot started to throb in pain. I looked down at it and already see it start to swell near my right ankle. Great I would get injured at a time like this, with no one around to help me. Well I guess running is not an option anymore, I hope someone finds me soon or else I don't know what will happen to me. In order to buy some time I use my powers to create the word "LIGHT" and shined it towards the monsters. It worked but only managed to get rid of two or three at a time. I wish I had my light pen, it would make this much easier, but it's somewhere in my boxes since I thought I wouldn't need it. I continued to cast it multiple times until I felt my powers drain and I started losing consciousness. As my eyes started to close I heard voices in the distance.

"Requip Black Wing Armor!"

"Musica Sword!"

"Iron-Shadow Dragon Roar!"

My eyes slowly open when I hear these three voices. I don't see who said them, but I see the monsters in front of me start to disappear as the attacks keep coming. After all the monsters are gone I begin to lose consciousness again but before that a blurry tall dark figure that appears to have metal scales stands in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Oi Shrimp, shrimp are you ok? Wake up shorty!"

Shrimp? Shorty? The only person who called me that and got away with it was.

"Gajeel?" I whispered slightly mumbled.

"Gihi Yeah shrimp, it's me, now come one and wake up."

I tired really hard to do as he said but I just can't. Before I can answer, my mind goes blank and I slowly slip into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh, why does my head hurt so much? I slowly look around and take my surrounding in. Where am I? Am I in Oak Town? If so, how did I get here, and why does my head hurt?

A door to my left opened and a small girl with blue hair came in. She looked up at me and then turned back to the door. She opened it and yelled.

"Gajeel she's awake."

She moved away from the door and walked towards me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Wendy, Gajeel's cousin. Are you feeling alright? Is anything hurting?"

"Yeah my head hurts but that seems to be all."

"Ok let me try to help you."

She lifted her hands to my head and suddenly her hands started to glow a light blue. I felt my headache start to go away solely and soon altogether.

"Thank you Wendy. I feel much better now." I said and turned to smile at her.

"Anything for Gajeel's future wife, and speaking of Gajeel, here he comes now."

What? How did she know that? Oh wait. If she's Gajeel's cousin, then she must be a dragon.

Wow, dragon hearing is amazing.

A minute later, Gajeel came into the room. Now that I got a clear view of him I noticed something. He is hot! Long black messy hair, chiseled face, toned body and the same red eyes that I remembered that now seemed to show maturity in them. Also let's not forget the piercings or whatever they actually are. He had more now than he was a kid. Metal was now along his arms as well as more on his face, they even took place of his eyebrows. Add the black tattoo that now covered his left arm which just added to his looks. I looked back up at his face after staring at his body for awhile and saw the smirk that he had.

"Gihi, well shrimp you don't look to bad yourself."

OMG did I just say that he looked hot out loud? Why do I keep doing this? My face must be the color of his eyes right now.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad my fiancée thinks that I'm hot, since I think the same way about her."

My face feels like it's on fire right now. He thinks I'm hot! Well there goes most of the things I worried about before I came here.

"So shorty, how are you feeling?"

Now if he would just stop with the short nicknames this moment would be better.

"I'm feeling good after Wendy helped me. Gajeel what happened? How did you know I was in trouble?

Gajeel looked at her like the answer was something she should already know.

"Well your carriage got attacked when you were on the way here by some shadow creatures. Since we are mates, then I can sense when you're in trouble and where you are. Plus Erza, Pantherlily and I weren't far from you since I wanted to know that you were safe."

What?! Did he say we were mates? When did this happen? I haven't seen him since we were kids how can I be that be his mate?

"Well shorty, remember when we were kids and we swapped blood then I bit you on the neck, well that made us mates." Gajeel said looking sheepishly at me and rubbing his neck.

I really need to control what I say and stop speaking out loud.

"So we've been mates all this time and we didn't know this? I asked.

Gajeel just looked away at the wall on the other side and refused to look at me.

"Wait I thought you had to have feelings for the other person in order for them to become your mate?"

Gajeel continued to look at the wall but I could see his face start to turn red. He was blushing?! Why?

"Gajeel? What aren't you telling me?"

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Damn smart fairy"

"Nothing shrimp just forget about it."

"Gajeel just tell me what you're trying to hide"

"No, forget it shrimp."

"Gajeel? Please?" I whined.

"No and that's it" he said.

I glared at him when he didn't give me the answer I wanted. I know he is hiding something so why doesn't he tell me. Maybe he's hiding the fact that he didn't want to be my mate and that it was a mistake when he did it. I hope that it isn't it, because I'm kinda glad that we are mates. I turned away from him, crossed my arms across my chest and puffed out my cheek. This look usually gets me what I want let's see if it still works. He turned to look at me and noticed my expression. He gave out a sigh, grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him so I was facing him.

"Fine. I might have had a crush on you as a brat and wanted you to be my mate. So I asked my dad what I was supposed to do and did exactly what he told me to do in order to make you mine. That's all I'm saying." He quickly stated before looking away from me.

I was shocked. I didn't know he felt the same was I did when we were younger. All he did was call me the same names he call me now and ruffled my hair. I guess that was his way of showing his feelings. I guess I should tell him how I felt (and maybe still feel) about him too.

"Well I may have a crush on you as well when we were kids."

"Of course you did, I am just that awesome even as a brat. You had no choice but to have a crush on me."

"Gajeel!"

"Gihi. Alright shrimp, I have to go meet with Erza and Pantherlily. You will meet them later but for now why don't you go explore the castle. There's a library in here somewhere." He said as he turned around to face the door. Oh My Gosh he had a tail. I don't remember him having that as a child. Maybe he just hid it. I reached out to touch it. It felt scaly but smooth at the same time. As I continued to run my hand up it, I heard Gajeel start to growl or maybe he was purring. He turned around quickly, his eyes were slightly darker and he had a slight blush across his face.

"I'm so sorry did I do something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"No! Just don't touch my tail."

"Why?"

"Just don't shrimp. I have to go." He said as he quickly turned towards the door and left.

I just stood there confused. Did I do something wrong? Maybe I should go find the library and start to research about dragons. With that plan in mind I left the room to go search.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok well I'm so lost. I think I've been down this hall already. Ugh! This castle is too big. I continued to go through this maze that I now call home and opened every door that I could. Finally I found the place I was looking for, the library. I walked in and took a look around. Well I know where I will be spending most of my time. There were tons and tons of books. It seemed like this room was made for me. I searched for a book about dragons. It took a while but I finally found one. I grabbed it, went to find a desk, sat down and opened the book to the section I wanted.

Hmm body parts of a dragon and the affects they have on them. This seems like the right place to start. Let's see, where is the section about tails? Oh! Here it is. Let's see, the book says that during childhood the tail isn't fully grown and is usually hidden under their clothes.

Oh that's why I never saw it when we were children.

The book also says that as they grow older, their tail grows as well. The length and width of the tail signifies power and social standing of the dragon so the bigger your tail, the stronger you are and closer to royalty you are as well.

Well that explains why Gajeel's tail is so big.

I continue to read the book. The next thing it says is that when a dragon is touched on his tail it signifies a challenge to the dragon or a sign of disrespect if a royal is touched.

Oh! That's why Gajeel was angry with me. I must have disrespected him when I touched his tail. Maybe the book has something that says how to apologize to him.

I read what more the book has to say. The next thing I read says, however if the dragon's mate is the one who touched their tail then it causes a different effect on the dragon."

Wait, What? What is the effect? I must know. I quickly read through the passage of the book. As I do, my face gets redder the more I read. I quickly slammed the book close after finding out what I did. I can't believe I just did that. I'm so embarrassed by what I just did. By stroking his tail, I basically told him in a way that I wanted to mate with him. Not only that, I also aroused him as well. No wonder he blushed and his eyes were darker. I had to go apologize to him. I didn't mean to do that.

I got up from my seat, and ran with the book in my arms to the room that I found during my search for the library. I found the door and knocked on it in order to not seem rude.

"Come in" a voice said from the other side of the door.

I went into the room and looked straight at Gajeel.

"Oh, it's you shrimp. You know you don't have to knock on the door before you enter since you going to be the queen right?"

"Oh I didn't know that but Gajeel I wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry that I touched your tail. I didn't know you had one since I never saw it when we were kids. So when I saw it I just wanted to touch it so I did. I didn't know what it meant or what it would do to you when I touched it." I say in a rush.

"It's ok shrimp. I understood that you didn't know what you were doing. Just don't do it again until we're married and I can do what you asked me to gihi." He smirked at me

My face felt on fire as my eyes widened at what he said.

"Gihi, so Gajeel, she touched your tail? No wonder you came in her all dazed." Said a tall cat like figure

"Shut up Lily!" Gajeel yelled

"You know you enjoyed it Gajeel." Lily said and then smirked at Gajeel.

"Shut yer mouth you damn exceed before I come over there and beat you."

Lily stood up and grabbed his sword that was on his back.

"Bring it Gajeel"

I turned to Gajeel and saw that his skin was slowly becoming covered in gray scales. A smirk slowly graced Gajeel's face.

"Gihi I warned you Lily."

Gajeel rushed over to Lily ready to punch him while Lily rushed to him with his sword. Before they could reach each other another sword flew right in between them causing them to stop and into the wall.

"Enough! How many times have I told you both to stop fighting in the castle?" Said a tall red headed woman who was covered in armor.

"Sorry Erza" They both mumbled with their heads down facing the ground.

After everything that I just saw including Gajeel acting like he was just scolded by his mother made me laugh. I couldn't stop even when my sides hurt and tears were coming out of my eyes and down my face. The all turned to me while I was laughing.

"Now Gajeel introduce us to your fiancée she probably thinks we're crazy now by the way she's laughing at us." Erza said

I finally stopped laughing and turned to Gajeel.

"Fine shrimp this is Pantherlily, he's an exceed who's lived here for about 5 years and became my best friend and one of my top knights. He uses a Musica sword which changes size just like him. And the red head over here is named Erza she's also is one of my top knights and has the power to change her armor and swords and it gives her different magical attacks."

I greet both of them as they do the same to me. Suddenly my lacrima phone starts to go off.

"I'm going to go back to the room and answer this. It's probably my sisters." I say as I head toward to the door.

"Alright shrimp. I'll come get you when dinner is ready. Oh wait, did you enjoy the library?

I turn and smile at him. "Of Course. I loved the library Gajeel. It was like it was made for me."

"Well shrimp it's because it was made for you. I remembered that you loved books when we were children so I assumed you still did and had the library built and stocked with books.

After he said that I ran up to him and gave him a hug. That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I mean who actually builds a library for someone.

"Thank you so much Gajeel! I really do love it."

He wrapped one arm around me and gave me a hug back

"Anything to make you happy shrimp."

I stopped hugging him and said bye to the other two. I walked back to my room and answered the lacrima.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey! Levy are you there?" said a voice coming from my lacrima.

"Lucy, is that you? Wait a minute, let me fix my lacrima."

After fixing it, a picture of Lucy finally showed up.

"There! I can see you know. Where's Juvia?"

"Oh she'll be here in a minute. So how are things going? Did you touch Gajeel's tail? If you didn't, don't do it. I accidently touched Natsu's before I knew what it meant. "Lucy said with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm doing fine Lucy. Everything has been great. I meet his top knights, who are really nice, and yes Lucy, I touched his tail on accident as well.

Suddenly my lacrima started to ring again. I put the other person on split screen to see who it was.

"Hey Juvia! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, Juvia got distracted. Juvia was with Gray-sama before she called you both."

"What had you distracted Juvia?" Lucy asked with a smirk on her face and a teasing gleam in her eyes.

Juvia started to blush while steam start come out from her ears.

"Um. Juvia didn't know she wasn't supposed to touch the black marks on Gray-sama's chest. After she touched it, he went still for a second then took off out of the room. Juvia then chased after him to apologize but Gray-sama said that it was ok and explained what had happened. Then Juvia came to call Levy and Lucy when she noticed the time."

After Juvia explained what happened to her. I couldn't help but laugh. Apparently Lucy thought the same since she was laughing as well.

"What's so funny? What happened to Juvia isn't funny, it was very embarrassing. No matter how much Juvia loves her Gray-sama, she isn't ready for that step in the relationship." Juvia said whiningly.

"Juvia, we're not laughing at you. We're laughing at the fact that both Lucy and I were in the same situation as you as well. I told her reassuringly when I was able to stop laughing.

"Oh! It happened to both Levy and Lucy too?" Juvia asked surprised.

"Yep it happened. Apparently a dragon's tail has the same effect on them as a demon's mark has on a demon. Lucy and I both touched their tails and the same thing happened."

Lucy finally stopped laughing and looked at us both.

"I can't believe the same thing happened to all three of us."

"Yeah isn't that strange? But I guess no matter how far away we are we still manage to get in trouble doing the same thing." Lucy says.

"Juvia misses Levy and Lucy." Juvia says with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Juvia! Calm down! You don't wanna flood the castle do you?" I say in a panic.

"Juvia guesses not. Especially since Juvia's wedding is going to be next week and cleaning up the water would take to long."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED NEXT WEEK?!" Both Lucy and I yell out.

"Yeah. Sorry Juvia meant to tell you both. Juvia and Gray-sama are getting married next week. Of course you and Levy are invited, and so it Natsu and Gajeel." Juvia said excitedly

I came out of the shock that Juvia put me in.

"Juvia don't you think it's too soon to get married. I mean you two just really meet and started talking. Shouldn't you wait a little longer before you get married to get to know each other better?" I asked.

"Juvia knows that she loves Gray-sama and Gray-sama said that if he didn't have feelings for me he wouldn't have agreed to marry me so it shouldn't matter how long we wait till we get married." She said.

Hmm. I guess she's right. If you know you love the person and they loved you why wait. Then my mind shifts over to Gajeel. Do I love him? Would I say yes if he asked me to marry him today? I knew I had strong feelings for him but was unclear about if what I felt was love?

As if Lucy could read my mind, she asked "Levy, do you love Gajeel?"

"I don't know. I mean we are mates but I don't know if the feelings I have for him are love yet."

"Wait! When did you two become mates?" Lucy asked.

My face began to turn red again. I wish it would stop doing that!

"Um. We've actually been mates since we were kids." I say nervously

Lucy has her mouth open in shock while Juvia is gushing over what I just said.

"Aww. Gajeel has loved Levy since she was a child. How romantic. Juvia wishes that she knew Gray-sama as a child and we fell in love" Juvia says with hearts in her eyes. How does she even do that?

"Juvia nobody said we were in love. We just really liked each other when we were kids. He might not even feel that strongly about me."

"I doubt that Levy. Once a dragon gets a mate, their feeling never change, they just get stronger as time passes. If he liked you enough to mate with you when he was younger then he must be head over hills in love with you now." Lucy said when she finally came out of shock.

I thought about what has happened between Gajeel and I since I got here to see if anything shows that he is in love with me.

"Well he did build a library for me before I got here, and he saved me when my carriage got attacked on my way to Oak town."

"WAIT, WHAT! YOU/LEVY GOT ATTACKED!" Both Juvia and Lucy yelled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you both. My carriage was attacked by some shadow creatures that came out from nowhere. Luckily Gajeel was following us anyway to make sure I was safe. So he and his two knights Erza and Pantherlily came and saved me before I ran out of magic." I tell them.

"Well that's great that he saved you. Do you know why you were attacked?" Lucy asked concerned.

"No but Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Erza are in a meeting now to figure it out."

"That's good. Now what was this about Gajeel building Levy a library?" Juvia asks.

"Well he said that he remembered that I loved to read when we were younger. So he assumed that I still loved them and had the library made and stocked as well." I said with a smile on my face.

"Aww that's so sweet" both of them gush and of course I had to agree with them.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door."

"Come in" I yelled.

The door opened and Gajeel came in to the room.

"Oi shrimp you should make sure who is at the door first before you let someone in" Gajeel said

"I know Gajeel, but I knew it was you so I just told you to come in."

"Whatever shrimp just be careful. Now let's go, it's time for dinner."

"Ok Gajeel. Well girls, I have to go now. I'll talk to you both later."

"Bye Levy!" They both said as I hang up the lacrima.

I get up from the bed and walk over to Gajeel. He holds open the door and I walk through it. We walk together side by side in a comfortable silence before we hear someone yell "Gajeel" in a creepy voice. Gajeel lets out a sigh before he turns around.

"Gajeel there you are. I've been looking for you. Who is this? He, well I'm guessing it was a he said in a condescending way. I turn around and I see a tall skinny man with long black hair, thin mustache, dark-colored lips (is that lipstick?) and dressed in a weird jester looking outfit.

"This is my mate and fiancée Levy. Shrimp this man is Jose Porla."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys that it took so long to update. I was busy with school since finals are starting. Well here's the next chapter :)**

If I wrote the dictionary then Jose Porla's picture would be used b\y the word creepy. I mean really he looks like the killer of any horror movie. He has a creepy crooked smile and his lips are black, and I'm pretty sure they are not covered in lipstick that's their actual color. Why is he looking at me like I just killed his cat? With the way he looks he probably killed his own cat as some sacrifice to make himself look creepier. I think I've been staring too long. I should say something before they think I'm weird.

"Nice to meet you Jose." I say nicely even though I want to be far away from him.

"I'm sure it is" he said as he grimaced at me.

What did I ever do to him? I should be the other way around. I should be looking at he-who-must-never-be-in-a-dark-hallway-with-me the way he's looking at me. At least I don't look like the clown that could star in the movie "IT".

Before I could say anything else, Jose turned to Gajeel and completely ignored me.

"Gajeel we should really talk about..." Before he was able to finish whatever he was going to say Gajeel cut him off the same way he did me.

"First off you are no longer the royal advisor, Pantherlily is. Second you are only here because you were my father's advisor and I would feel like I dishonored him if I just kick you out the castle, and third." Gajeel stepped closer to Jose and glared at him with a dark aura surrounding him. "If you ever disrespect my mate, YOUR future queen again, then reason number two will no longer be a reason."

Gajeel backed away from him but still glared and had the aura around him. Not gonna lie that was kinda hot the way he defended my honor. If we were married then I would. Wait no I'm not gonna let my thought lead that way. Bad mind stop over thinking.

"Now Levy and I are going to go eat dinner and you can go do whatever you were doing before you came and bothered us. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my prince I understand" said Jose

"Good. You can go now."

After Gajeel dismissed Jose, he turned around nut not before he glared at me again. What did I do to this man to make him glare at me? Maybe he can read my thoughts and heard everything I thought about him but I doubt that.

"Come on Shrimp, let's leave him to sacrificing poor animals and let's go eat" Gajeel said to me.

I start to laugh at what he said because I thought the same thing and I hear him start to laugh in his unique way as well.. Looking at him now I see that the glare and aura are gone and replaced with happy for him look that I wish would appear more. I turn around and continue walking with Gajeel.

"Sorry bout that Shrimp. Jose is a difficult person to like. Hell I still don't like him and I've known him my whole damn life. He was my father's advisor but I don't know why my father trusted him especially with the way he looks. After my father died I made Lily my advisor. I never trusted Jose and that might be why he was glaring at you. I would just ignore him but if you ever feel uncomfortable around him just come and find me, Lily or Erza, and if you can't find us." He stopped talking and grabbed my arm. He put my wrist near his mouth and then looked at me. "This may hurt Shrimp"

What my hurt? I wondered. Before I was able to ask he bit into my wrist. I winced but said nothing. After he took my wrist out my mouth he licked it in order to seal the wound. All of a sudden my wrist starts to burn. I look down at it and see a black dragon start to form and around me wrist. I look up at Gajeel in wonder and see his showing that he was proud of this mark.

"Like I was saying if you can't find any of us then touch the dragon, and think of me. I will sense it and come and find you were ever you are." Gajeel tells me

"Thank you Gajeel. I'll do that " I say smiling at him and with a slight blush on my face.

Gajeel puts his hand on my head and ruffles my hair. "Anything to keep you safe Shorty. Well now that's done let's go eat I'm starving.

"I know you've said that a bunch of times Gajeel."

"And I will continue to say it until I eat something so hurry up." Gajeel says as he starts to walk faster to the dining room.

In order to keep up with him, I end up having to jog beside him.

"Slow down Gajeel you're walking too fast."

"Gihi too bad shrimp. Not my fault you can't keep up."

As I continue to try to keep up, Gajeel looks over to me and sees me struggling. Instead of slowing down like a normal person would, he instead picks me up and puts me over his shoulder and continues to walk.

"Put me down Gajeel!" I yell at him as I struggle to get off of him.

"No can do Shorty, I want to eat and this is the fastest way to get what I want."

I stop struggling since I know there is no point and let him carry me. Once we get to the door of the dining room Gajeel took me off his shoulder and placed me back on the ground. Then he opened the door and allowed me to go in. Once I steeped in I saw that the table was covered in various foods. From all different types of fruit and vegetables to different types of cooked meat.

I looked at the chairs and saw Lily and Erza sitting across from each other in a heated discussion. Gajeel and I approached them to take our seats with me siting to the left of Lily and Gajeel siting at the head of the table between Erza and I. Once we sat down Lily and Erza stopped talking and turned to us.

"So what took you guys so long to get here? Erza asked while grabbing food to fill her plate which mainly held strawberry cake, weird.

"We ran into Jose. He was trying to act like he was the advisor again and also was being disrespectful to shrimp." Gajeel said while stuffing his mouth with meat. He still eats the same way he did as a child.

"Do you want me to deal with him Levy?" Erza asked with an evil glint in her eyes and a sword in her hand. Wait when did she get a sword?!

"No Erza, Gajeel already dealt with him but thanks for the offer." I say nervously. I don't know what she planned to do with the sword but I know it wouldn't end well.

"If you say so princess" Erza says calmly and then continues to eat her cake. Ok memo to self never get on Erza's bad side, she is very scary.

"At least Gajeel marked you with his dragon that way if you in danger of that creep then you can just call him." Lily said while pointing to my wrist where the dragon laid.

It starts to become quiet as we all continue to eat our food. I turn to Gajeel and see that he's only eating meat.

"Don't you eat anything except meat Gajeel?" I ask him.

"I eat iron but that's about it. I have trouble digesting anything else, but since they won't let me eat any of the silverware then I mostly eat meat no matter how much I want iron."

"You eat iron?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah all dragons can eat their elements. I eat iron, Wendy can eat air, and my cousin Natsu who is the fire dragon can eat fire."

"Wow that's interesting. Wait your cousin is Natsu? He's marrying my sister Lucy. I didn't know you guess were related.

"Yeah most dragons of royalty are related to each other. I'm even related to that weird ice stripper because his mom was a royal dragon as well."

"Ice stripper? Oh you mean Gray? That's a coincidence too because my sister Juvia is marrying him as well. I wonder if they know that you all are all related.

"I doubt it. Many people don't know we are related. I don't wanna be linked to those to idiots." Gajeel says while eating more meat.

Wanting to do something nice for Gajeel after everything that he has done for today I decided to make him some iron using my powers. The word appears in front of Gajeel on the table and he just stares at it.

"What is this?" Gajeel asks

"Well you said you ate iron so I wanted to make you some so you can eat something besides meat."

"You can make iron?"

"Well I can make mostly anything in the form of its word. That's my fairy power." I tell him.

Gajeel grabs the word and bits into it. Well he wasn't joking about eating iron. He continues to eat it until it's all gone.

"Wow shrimp that was great can you make me another one?" he asks.

I roll my eyes at him and create another one, this one even bigger than the last.

"Thanks shorty!" he says before he chomps on the new word of iron.

Lily leans over to me and whispers in my ear. "That was nice of you but what's with the heart in the "o".

What heart? I look at the word and see that there is in fact a heart in the o and proceed to blush at the fact that it is there.

Lily starts to chuckle at me for blushing and then continues eating.

When everyone was finished eating Gajeel tells me that him and the others are going to continue with the meeting they were having before and that I should do what I want. I decided to go to the library and start to read.

After about an hour I hear the door open and assume it's Gajeel.

"Gajeel?' I say as I turn around and see the most terrifying sight.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the dragon's little mate."


	8. Chapter 8

Shit! Why of all people did he have to be here? Maybe if I don't answer he'll just leave me alone, or even better maybe its Gajeel could be pretending to be him.

"I believe I just said something to you. You need to answer back!"

Damn it! He won't go away and I doubt Gajeel could even pretend to be that much of an asshole.

I turn around and face the definition of a madman. Ugh I think since the last time I saw him he actually got worse. Maybe he did sacrifice some innocent animal, I must tell Gajeel.

"Hello Jose. How are you?" I asked as nicely as I could even though I wanted to be far away from him as possible.

"Ah! So the little fairy can actually speak and here I thought Gajeel talked for you. So what has you so far from home little girl? Do you really think you're going to marry the prince, rule the kingdom, and live happily ever after with a bunch of mini dragons and fairies running around?" He said while grimacing at me.

Why is he talking to me like this? It isn't any of his business that I'm going to marry Gajeel. What is his problem?

"What is your problem with me? Why have you been nothing but rude and disrespectful to me ever since I got here? You know nothing about me." I say to him.

"I know enough about you and your kind. You fairies are so weak. Trying to become friends with everyone else instead of taking over. Ever since the previous king decided to become allies of you fairies against my advice this kingdom has gotten weak and it continues to do so. It was all thanks to Gajeel's mother. That woman made Metalicana weak and you will do the same to Gajeel. He has the same potential to have a powerful kingdom like his father did before that woman came along and you will ruin it the same way too. This kingdom will never be the great kingdom it once was with you here. You should just leave. We can find someone who won't hold him back and he can marry her."

Ok he is really getting on my nerves. How dare he tell me to leave and then say he's going to replace me. Like Gajeel would ever agree with that, I'm his mate. I probably couldn't leave him even if I wanted to. He's not even a part of the royal counsel anymore. He has no power over what happens in this castle, so what makes him think he can just force me out?

"You really think that Gajeel will just accept someone new if I leave. I'm his mate and if you were smart you would know that dragons mate for like. So even if I would disappear, he wouldn't take anyone else, and if he knew you were the reason I left then you wouldn't have to be worried about a place to live because he would kill you and I wouldn't be the only one that is out this castle. You have no power in this castle so you cannot force me away from my mate so you just need to forget about that plan. I love Gajeel and I'm pretty sure he loves me back so you won't be able to separate us anytime soon. What makes you think that this kingdom is weak anyway? Just because we aren't constantly at war with people and taking over their kingdoms doesn't mean we're weak. It makes us stronger that we are allied with other kingdoms. Just because you don't have friends doesn't make you powerful it actually makes you weak. Gajeel will always be stronger than you because he has people like Pantherlily and Erza who will push him to become stronger. So whatever power trip you're on right now, you need to stop because you have no power in this kingdom and you never will." I tell him hoping that he would just go away and leave me alone forever.

Of course that didn't happen.

Instead he glared at me even harder. The air started to get heavy around us the longer he stared. Suddenly his eyes turned completely black as he stalked closer to me.

"Listen to me you insolent fairy. You will leave this castle now and never come back or else I'll just have to take matters into my own hands and get rid of you instead. Your choice."

To be honest he scared me a lot. I mean he was already creepy looking to begin with but now with the evil glare plus blacked out eyes he was completely terrifying. Luckily for me something must more terrifying busted through the door to save me.

"You will leave the princess alone Jose." Erza said while pointing her sword at his back.

"Yeah didn't Gajeel just warn you not to mess with Levy, and now here you are threating her. You should just leave the castle before Gajeel gets here." Lily said.

Jose turned to them with the same look he was just giving me.

"I don't have to listen to you two. I'm Jose Porla, the royal advisor of the late King Metalicana. I have more power than you two. Gajeel will never make me leave because of who I was to his father. Nothing is going to happen to me because Gajeel will never know and…"

Before he could finish whatever ridiculous and delusional thing he was going to say a familiar voice is heard throughout the library.

"Too late."

Ok that sounded like Gajeel but where is he? I look around the room to find him but don't see him anywhere. I look down at my shadow because I swear I thought I saw it move. Huh that's weird, my shadow doesn't match me at all and it looks a lot bigger than what it should be. The longer I stare at it I start to see a figure emerge from the shadow in the shape of a man. When the figure fully comes together I notice that its.

"Gajeel!" I yell surprised but happily.

"Gihi! Just can't stay out of trouble can you shrimp?" He says to me before he turns and glares coldly at Jose who paled at the sight of him.

"I warned you to stay away from my mate Jose. Now i want you out of this castle and you are to be banished from Oak Town, but before you are forced out of her let me tell you some things. First off I was here for everything you said to Levy and I can say that everything you said was a lie. This kingdom is not weak because of the choices he made. What made him weak was listening to your so called advice on what is good for the kingdom. My mother is what made my father and this kingdom strong and even after her death she is still keeping it strong because of what she taught me. Levy is not going to make us weak but even stronger like my mother because of her kind heart which make people love her. And second Levy wouldn't be able to leave me even if she tried because i would just chase her down and bring her back to me. I also would never be with anyone else besides my mate so that plan that you had would have failed. I couldn't be with anyone else but Levy. Now that I'm done talking to you, Erza, Lily, can you throw this creep out of my castle and make sure that someone then throws him out my town."

Pantherlily and Erza both smirk as they walked over to Jose, grabbed him and pulled him out the castle.

"You can't do this to me. I am what's best for this kingdom. You and that fairy will only make it weak. You both will ruin this kingdom and I'll be back to take it from you when that happens. This isn't the last you'll see of me."

The doors closed behind him but I still could hear him screaming. I wished that was the last of my problems in the kingdom but that was one wish that wouldn't come true.


	9. Chapter 9

Finally that creep is gone, now I don't have to worry about him.

I turn to Gajeel and all I want to do is thank him. So that's exactly what I do. I wrap my arms around him as much as I can. Of course I can't fit my arms around him since he's so big, but that's one reason I feel safe with him

"Thank you so much Gajeel."

"No problem Shrimp. I should be thanking you for giving me a reason to throw him out. Gihi." He said then ruffled my hair.

I ended the hug and backed away from him.

"I believe it's getting late, Princess you should go to bed. I'll escort you there." said Erza

I nodded my head and walked to her. Right before we went through the door, I remembered something that I needed to tell Gajeel.

"Oh Gajeel! My sister Juvia and your cousin Gray are getting married next week and they invited us to the wedding."

"The stripper is getting married next week! That cold hearted bastard is actually getting married?! Your sister must be a special woman to get through to that ice prick.

"Well my sister is very determined to get what she wants. She fell in love with Gray at first sight, so nothing was going to stop her from getting him.

"Gihi! Well good for her. It's about time someone melted that ice princess. If she's anything like you then she'll be good for him."

I blush at what he says and put my head down so he can't see it.

"Well, that's all I wanted to tell you so I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Gajeel."

"Goodnight Shrimp."

I turn towards the door and walk out with Erza. We head back towards my room and once we reach the door I say goodbye to Erza, and walk into my room. I decided to read a book that I have before going to bed but before I can start reading my lacrima goes off.

"Levy are you there?' the voice says from the lacrima.

"Juvia what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No! Juvia is not ok. No one in the castle understands Juvia. Nothing is right for the wedding. Juvia has dreamed of her wedding with Gray-sama since she meet him, but no one wants to listen to her ideas. Can Levy and Lucy come down here and help Juvia plan the wedding? Juvia had to get rid of the others helping her because they weren't good, also Juvia thinks that the women were trying to steal her Gray-sama from her and Juvia won't let that happen!" Juvia said with a murderous glare in her eyes.

I inwardly laugh at her. Of course Juvia thought that every woman that looked at Gray was trying to take him from her. She even thought at one point that Lucy wanted Gray as well, but now that she's getting married to Natsu I think that suspicion has gone down and Juvia thinks she won but she is still cautious about Lucy still.

"Juvia calm down! I would love to come help you plan your wedding and I'm sure Lucy will too. I'll ask Gajeel if we can come down to Hargeon and help. When do you want us to come?"

Juvia shifted nervously before she answered.

"Um Juvia was wondering if you both can come tomorrow. Juvia has already asked Lucy if they can come and is waiting for Lucy to ask Natsu."

"Let me ask Gajeel first and I'll call you back to let you know."

"Ok Levy bye for now."

"Bye Juvia." I say then hang up my lacrima.

I get out of bed and walk through the castle until I'm standing in front of Gajeel's room. I knock on the door and wait for his response.

"Come in Shrimp."

I open the door and step in. I look around the room and finally my eyes land on Gajeel.

"Just couldn't wait to be in my room could you shrimp?"

I turn red at his comment.

"Sh-Shut up Gajeel."

"Gihi, just messing with you shorty. So why did you come here?

"Juvia just called me and wanted to know if both of us can come to Hargeon tomorrow so I can help her with the wedding?"

"Sure shrimp we can go. We'll leave first thing in the morning so that means don't stay up reading all night. I don't want to have to drag your sleepy butt out of bed in the morning although I bet that would be cute to see shrimp. You with your bed head and sleep filled eyes."

Of course because of what he says I turn red again. I really need to stop letting what he says to me make me blush. I think he does it on purpose because he knows what will happen. Evil Dragon!

"Gihi. Just go to bed shrimp. I'll just tell Lily and Erza, while I assume you will tell your sister?"

"Ok, yeah I'll just go tell Juvia that we can go before I go to bed, Goodnight Gajeel." I say and then turn to head out the door.

"Goodnight shrimp." I hear as I walk out the door.

I turn to my room, and grab my lacrima and call Juvia.

"Levy! Can you come tomorrow? Juvia has been waiting for Levy and Lucy to call her back? Why didn't Levy call back sooner and why hasn't Lucy called? She's probably plotting a way to steal Gray-sama from me. Juvia won't let her have him, Gray-sama is mine!

"Juvia calm down! Yes I can come help you. Gajeel and I can and will come down tomorrow and help you."

"And I'm coming too, and I'm not trying to steal Gray away from you. I never wanted him, I always like Natsu I told you this!" Screamed Lucy as she joined into the conversation.

"Yay Juvia is so happy! Now Juvia can have the wedding of her dreams and then Gray-sama will never want to leave Juvia and we'll have bunch of babies." Juvia says while going into her dream world.

"Ok Juvia. I'm going to go now and sleep. Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow at the castle. Bye guys!" I say as I start to hang up my lacrima.

"Bye Levy see you tomorrow" Says Lucy. Juvia doesn't respond. I don't think she even heard me anyway since she's so far in her own little world.

I want to read but know that I have to wake up early if we're going to travel tomorrow and I don't want Gajeel to see me like he said he would, so instead I just wrap myself in my blankets and fall asleep, dreaming about what my wedding will be like with my iron dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

The ride to Hargeon was… I guess you could say interesting. Who knew that dragons get motion sickness? I mean they can fly using their wings but they can't get on any object that moves. I was wondering why Gajeel didn't want to get in the carriage this morning until Erza all but forced him into it since he was arguing the whole time.

"Shrimp you go on and ride in the carriage with Erza and Lily. I'll just fly and meet you there."

"But Gajeel it's raining. It's going to be hard to fly in this. I don't think it's safe.

"I'll be alright Shrimp. Just go on into the carriage so you don't get sick."

"Gajeel just come with us. Why are you trying to avoid it?"

"I just don't wanna get in the carriage!" Gajeel said pouting.

"Gajeel stop complaining and get in. You're not going to fly in this weather." Lily said

"Shut up Lily I'll do what I wa..."

Gajeel was cut off when Erza came by and punched him in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Lily get him and put him in the carriage." Erza said and then climbed in there herself. Lily shook his head and went to get Gajeel and carried him to the carriage.

I just stood there in shock at what just happened.

"Come on Princess. We must go if you want to be there on time." Lily said.

I turned towards the carriage and went to get in. Once I was seated Lily placed Gajeel next to me and laid his head on my lap, and then took his seat next to Erza.

"Um... Does this happen a lot?" I ask

"Only when Gajeel is being stubborn which is most of the time. We usually let him fly if the weather is good since he doesn't like to ride in or on anything that moves and you'll find out why when he becomes conscious again." Lily told me.

About half way through Gajeel finally started to move around. When I looked down at him I noticed that he was looking kinda green.

"Um Gajeel, are you alright? You're not looking to well?" I ask.

All that answers me back is a moan from Gajeel.

"Yeah Gajeel as well as other dragons get motion sickness when riding on movable objects, that's why he didn't want to ride with us." Lily stated

I looked back down at Gajeel and felt bad for him. I placed my hand on top of his head and started to run it through his hair. Eventually Gajeel stopped groaning in pain and slowly started to fall asleep against me. I continued to rub his head to keep him asleep.

"Wow! You're the first person to actually make him fall asleep on anything moving. The best we could do was knock him out but I suspect that will only cause problems for him if we continue doing that. We need to bring you along whenever he can't fly so we don't be late all the time since he complains every time." Lily said to me.

During the rest if the time on out trip Erza stayed quiet and was looking out the window, Lily and I continued talking to one another while I absentmindedly continued to stroke Gajeel's head as he sleepy on my lap.

Finally the carriage stopped in front of Hargeon's castle. I looked out the window and saw Juvia bouncing with the amount of energy that only she could have.

Erza was the first one to get out the carriage. After her, Lily got out, grabbed Gajeel, and dragged him out the carriage. Once he was out, I got out as well and then was pulled into a hug with Juvia.

"Juvia is so happy that Levy came. Lucy and Natsu just got here. It looks like Gajeel is in the same state that Natsu arrived in. Gajeel can be placed next to Natsu while they both recover." Juvia says as she leads us into the castle and to a lounge-like area where Natsu was on a couch groaning, Lucy was sitting next to him rubbing his head, and Gray stood against the wall in nothing but his boxers. I guess that's why Gajeel calls him a stripper. I wonder if he knows he's just in his boxers.

I turn to Juvia who is swooning next to me with hearts in her eyes and his clothes in her hand.

"Gray-sama your clothes." Juvia says even though I doubt she really wanted to give him his clothes. It was probably because Lucy was in the room otherwise she would have hidden them.

Gray looked down and finally noticed he didn't have any clothes. I don't see how he didn't know, you would think he would feel cold, but I guess since he's an ice demon he wouldn't feel the difference anyway. He went over to Juvia, took his clothes and started to put them on.

Lily placed Gajeel on a couch next to Natsu and Lucy, and I went over and set next to him, placed his head back on my lap and stroked his hair so he would feel better.

"Ha, look at these two. Can't even handle a short carriage ride without getting sick, you guys are so weak." Gray mocked.

Apparently that's all that Natsu and Gajeel needed to get better because they were up and in front of Gray in seconds.

"What did you say ice princess?!"

"You heard me metal head, you and flame brain over here are weak since you can't even ride on a carriage."

"At least we can keep on our clothes for more than five minutes you perverted stripper."

While the boys argued, Erza walked up to them and bashed Natsu and Gray's heads together.

"Gihi!" Gajeel laughed before Erza bashed Gajeel's head with her fist knocking him out along with the other two.

After witnessing that, I decided to ignore it and turned to talk to Juvia and Lucy.

"So Juvia what do we need to do in order to make your wedding what you dreamed of since you meet Gray?" I asked.

"Well Juvia wanted a fairy tale like wedding so she was thinking about an ice castle in the background with water fountain arches. Juvia was wondering if some of Lucy's celestial spirits could help out with the wedding as well?"

"I'm sure they would love to help out Juvia." Lucy tells her.

"That's wonderful. Juvia guesses we can talk about the wedding later when Gray-sama wakes up. Right now Levy and Lucy should go to their rooms and prepare for lunch."

We all got up and followed Juvia as she led us to our rooms. Once I got to my room I noticed that not only was my stuff in the room but so was Gajeel's. Why was it here, we couldn't be? No Juvia should know better.

"Juvia why is Gajeel's stuff in here?" I ask afraid of the answer I somehow knew she would give me."

"Because Levy and Gajeel are sharing the room."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update. I ended up moving to my new apartment and misplaced the journal that I write in and it took me a while to find it. So here's the new chapter I hope you all enjoy it.**

I stand there and stare at Juvia, who is smiling like there isn't anything wrong with that. How could she possibly think this was ok? Gajeel can't sleep in the same room as me, and worse we have to share the same bed. Why is this happening?

"Juvia, why are Gajeel and I sharing a room? I ask her.

"Well because of all the people who are here and also some who have yet to come to Gray-sama and Juvia's wedding, the rooms are filled up, so Juvia decided that the couples would share a room."

Well I guess when she explains the situation I see it wasn't one of her set-ups again.

"Do we have to share the same bed though?" I whine.

"Sorry Levy but we don't have any more beds."

I just sigh and accept what she says although I worry about what's going to happen. I turn to the bathroom to get ready for lunch. I wash my face and brush my hair before I go back to the room with Juvia.

"Let's go get Lucy and go to the dining room. The guys should be up by now."

We walked to the room that Lucy and Natsu were sharing and saw Lucy coming out of the room.

"Hey Lucy what do you think about sharing a room with Natsu?" I ask her.

Lucy started to turn red and avoided eye contact with me when she answered.

"Oh! Um it shouldn't be any different from how I live at Natsu's castle."

"You already share a room with him?! He didn't give you a separate room for now until you get married?"

"Well he did but Natsu usually sneaks into my bed after I'm already asleep and I usually wake up with him cuddling me. So at least now I actually know that he's sleeping in the same bed as me instead of waking up surprised that he's in my bed." Lucy says.

Great, I'm the only one over thinking everything again. I guess if Lucy is ok with it as well then I don't have to worry about anything. Anyways Gajeel wouldn't do anything that I would be uncomfortable with so I shouldn't worry.

"Are you done over thinking things Levy?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I've decided that if you and Juvia, mainly you Lucy, can do it then I can too."

"That's great Levy now let's go and eat lunch." Juvia said then grabbed both mine and Lucy's hands and dragged us to the dining room.

When we arrived to the dining room everyone including a few people I didn't know were already sitting at the table. Lucy and I took out seats next to Gajeel and Natsu while Juvia sat on the opposite end of the table across from Gray.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, let Juvia introduce you both to the others. There two over here by Juvia are Laxus Dreyar and his wife Mirajane." Juvia said pointing to a guy with blond hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye and a beautiful woman with long hair and a big smile on her face.

I turned to another couple, I assumed, that sat directly across from me. The guy had spiky maroon hair, a scar over his right eye that he kept closed and looked slightly bored while the woman had purple hair and big green eyes. Beside her were two other guys. One with blond hair and a scar above his right eye and the other with black hair and red eye, and who also kinda looked like Gajeel but smaller.

"Across from you is Cobra-san and his wife Kinana, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney."

I smile at them and get a smile back from Kinana, a smirk from Sting, a head nod from Rogue, and an uninterested look from Cobra.

"Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue are Natsu, Gajeel and Gray-sama's cousins. Laxus and Cobra are kings in their kingdoms while Sting and Rogue are princes until they get married. They are dragons too. Laxus is the lighting dragon, Cobra is the poison dragon, Sting is the light dragon, and Rogue is the shadow dragon."

Oh! That's why they're here. Well I guess it's great to meet more of Gajeel's family before our wedding so I know whose coming. Their magic sounds interesting as well but I have one question.

"Wait Gajeel aren't you also part shadow dragon as well?" I ask confused. I mean they do look alike. Could they be more then cousins?

"Yeah Natsu aren't you also part lightning dragon? How is that?" Lucy asks Natsu.

"Oh! When we were all younger Natsu dared me to eat some of Rogue's shadow and to get back at him I dared him to eat some of Laxus' lighting. So when we did we actually absorbed that magic and it became a part of us."

"You ate his shadow magic?!" I yell

"You ate his lightning magic?!" Lucy yells at the same time as me.

"Yeah Luce it was fun! I made Laxus mad enough to shoot lighting at me and ate it." Natsu says with a goofy smile like it wasn't something that could have killed him.

"Stupid Flame brain." Laxus says

"What was that? Fight me Laxus! Natsu says and jumps up causing his chair to fall on the ground with a loud crash.

Suddenly something flew across the table and hit Natsu straight in the head and knocked him out. We all turned towards were the item came from and saw Erza with a blue haired guy with a red tattoo on his face. They both quietly walked in and took their seats like nothing happened. I guess no one wanted to anger Erza because everybody else also ignored what just happened and also ignored Natsu's moans of pain. It made me wonder how often this happens.

"Erza! I see you found Jellal. So how are you two doing? Are you two together yet? I mean you two have been friends since childhood, isn't it time you two were married like Laxus and I." Mirajane said with an evil smirk on her face which made me slightly afraid of her as well.

Erza gave her an evil glare back but had a slight blush on her face. I didn't even know Erza could blush. "We're doing fine." Was all Erza answered back.

They continued to glare at each other and I think I saw a red and a purple aura swirl around them. I sensed a rivalry between the two but was too afraid to talk at the moment. I guess Gajeel could sense my confusion because he turned to me and told me.

"Those two have been rivals since they were kids. Don't let Mirajane's sweet look fool you, she's an actual demon and just as powerful as Erza and also punishes Laxus when he's being an idiot Gihi."

"I heard that metal face!" Laxus yelled at him. Then Mirajane patted him on the shoulder to calm him down and smiled sweetly.

"Well he did tell the truth sweetie." Mirajane told him and Laxus slightly shivered at the look she game him. Well that's another woman that I'm afraid of.

After a while lunch was served and we all started small talking.

"So Juvia was thinking that Lucy and Lucy's spirits Aries, Virgo, Gemini, And Cancer to help with Juvia's wedding look. Juvia wants Levy, Mirajane, Kinana, Erza, and Aquarius to do decorations and food."

"Sure Juvia we would love to help you with everything right ladies?" I ask and they all nod their heads.

"Yay! Juvia is so happy and she know that no one will try to steal her Gray-sama." At least she's over her thinking that Lucy wants Gray, wait no she just glared at Lucy.

After lunch was over the guys and girls separated in order to prepare for the wedding.

"So Juvia and the others that are helping with Juvia's look are going to be upstairs while the others stay in the main hall where the wedding will be held. Can Lucy summon Aquarius so she can help, there's a fountain over there."

Lucy walked up to the fountain, grabbed one of her golden keys, put it in the water and called upon Aquarius. Light brightly shined from the fountain and when it dimmed a mermaid with blue hair took its place.

"What did I tell you about summoning me while I'm on a date huh! Of course you wouldn't understand since you don't have a boyfriend." Aquarius says and continues to rant about her boyfriend is perfect and how Lucy will never have one. Lucy couldn't even tell Aquarius that she was in fact engaged to be married.

"Um Aquarius-san, Lucy summoned Aquarius because Juvia needed help with her wedding."

"Oh Juvia! You're getting married? I knew you would be unlike this one over here."

"I am getting married to just not now." Lucy mumbled but was ignored.

"So is it that boy you told me about last time and of course I'll help you!" Aquarius said happily. I never understood why Aquarius like Juvia more than Lucy. Maybe it's because they both use water magic.

After Juvia and Aquarius caught up with each other, half the group went upstairs while the others stayed with me. "So who's hood at cooking? Whoever is can start coming up with a menu of what they are going to fix for the wedding." I ask everyone.

"Kinana and I can both cook while the rest of you decorate." Mirajane offered and Kinana nodded her head.

"Are you both sure you won't need any more help?"

"No we'll be fine. You just focus on making this Juvia's dream wedding."

With that decided we decided we split up and started working.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that it's been a long time since I've updated. With my class schedule and work I haven't been able to write much. After this update I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I hope it will be soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

By the end of the week, we got done with everything with help from the rest of Lucy's spirits since Aquarius wanted to see Scorpio and wouldn't stop telling until he came. We managed to make a giant replica of the castle looking like it was made of ice for the background. In front of it was a stage with both of our kingdom's crest on it. The stairs leading up to it were covered with blue carpet leading all the way to the door. With my magic, I created hears, stars, and bubbles that float around the castle while Aquarius made water arches.

Mirajane and Kinana made a menu of every meal that would be served which ended up being a lot since the dragons always managed to eat too much food.

Now that everything was done, we had to get ready for Juvia's bachelorette party tomorrow night. Juvia insisted that there shouldn't be any strippers since Gray was the only man she wanted to see undressed and since no one besides her could see him like that he couldn't be the one who striped at her party. She also glared at Lucy when she said this and Lucy just ignored her.

Of course the guys started making jokes about the fact that we have all already seen Gray strip in front of us and to prove the point Gray unknowingly starts to strip which caused Juvia to faint, and caused all the guys to break out in a huge fight that most of the women tried to avoid.

After everything that has happened all I wanted was a hot shower and to lay in bed and sleep. While the guys fought and caused Mirajane to get hit in the head and knocked out, I left and went to my room before I ended up the same way. I went to the bathroom and started the water. I added in some lavender bath salts in as well to help me relax even more after this stressful day. Once the water was to my liking, I stripped and got in.

While I was in, I started to imagine what my wedding would be like. What I would wear, and even what Gajeel would look like as I walked down the aisle.

By the time I stopped daydreaming the water in the tub had gotten cold. I got out and grabbed my towel to dry off. When I was reaching for my clothes I noticed that they weren't there.

Ugh! I forgot to grab clothes; I hope Gajeel hasn't come back to the room.

I opened the door to peek out and noticed that he's not in the room. I hurried out, grabbed my clothes and ran back in to the bathroom. I changed and then headed off to bed.

What is that noise? Is it morning already?

I slowly crack open one of my eyes to see.

Nope it's still dark outside. So what is that sound and where is this light coming from?

I look around the room to find out what was going on. I notice that the bathroom light was on so I assumed that Gajeel was in there.

What time is it anyway?

I grab my lacrima to check the time.

It's 1 A.M! Has he been arguing with the others this whole time?

I turn back to the bathroom and a few seconds later I see the bathroom light turn off and Gajeel leaving the…wait!

Oh my gosh! Why is he in just a towel?! And why us he still wet?! What is even the point of the towel if he's just going to come out of the bathroom dripping wet?

I continue to watch Gajeel as he goes around the room towards our stuff. As I watch, I y his towel.

I started to wonder why I never noticed how gorgeous Gajeel really was. The scars that ran across his arms and torso just added to the bad-boy image that he seemed to just have. He finally finds a pair of shorts and puts them on under his towel. He then takes the towel from around his waist and uses it to dry his hair. Before he turns around and notices that I was awake, I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

I heard him approach the bed and then felt the bed dip as he gets in. I try to fall back asleep but the feeling of his body heat kept me up. I heard his breath began to slow down as he fell asleep behind me. After what felt like hours I believe that he was finally asleep until I was grabbed around my waist from behind and pulled onto Gajeel.

"Gajeel, let me go" I said as I twisted and turned in order to get free, which prove3d to be impossible.

I heard Gajeel mumble and then snuggle closer to me.

Huh, who knew that he liked to cuddle in his sleep? I guess I will have to get used to this.

I gave up trying to get out of his grasp and remained tin his hold. I soon began to drift to sleep in Gajeel's warm embrace.

I woke up feeling extremely warm and needing to go to the bathroom. I try to get up but am unable to more. I look down and see not only both of Gajeel's arms wrapped around my stomach but also his tail wrapped around my legs. Trying to avoid his tail at all cost, I once again tried to twist my way out of his hold but end up failing.

"Gajeel wake up and let go of me." I said.

All he does is grunt in his sleep and again tighten his hold on me.

"Gajeel let me go please. I need to go to the bathroom."

He grunts again but this time unwraps his tail from around me and lets me go.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him on his cheek before I ran to the bathroom.

After I'm done brushing my teeth, washing my face, and shining my wings, I go back into the room, grab my clothes and headband, and go back into the bathroom to get dressed and tame my hair. When I'm done I walk back out and see Gajeel still asleep in bed.

"Gajeel you need to get up or we'll be late to breakfast."

No response came from him.

"Gajeel you need to get up or."

"Alright I heard you the first time." He grumbled.

Gajeel begins to get up and scratches his head as well. I try not to but all I can do is stare at his hair. I thought I had bad bed hair but Gajeel's hair makes me feel better about mine.

He notices me starting at him and frowns.

"What are you staring at?" He said

Gosh he is cranky when he gets up.

"Your hair. It's a mess," I said

"Thanks."

"Sorry I just mean your hair his just as bad as mince when you wake up."

"Gihi. Well I guess we're the perfect match then."

I laugh at his statement.

"Enough of us talking. Go get ready so we can get food before Natsu eats it all."

"You're right. Flame Brain won't leave any food for us if we don't get down there soon."

He finally got up, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. After about 15 minutes, Gajeel finally came out the bathroom.

"Come on shrimp let's go."

We both leave the room and head to the dining room.


End file.
